harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Lily Potter - Harry and Ginny's daughter
Diagon Alley Lily Luna Potter buttered her toast. On the other side of the table, Perseus, James Surius's owl, was gazing out of the window. Her brothers argued about Perseus trying to catch Joey, Albus Severus's ferret. "You'd better keep that feather cushion away from Joey!" "You should keep that bloody thing in it's cage -" "Stop arguing!" Harry came downstairs, yawning. "Harry! Your bacon's ready!" Ginny was magically turning bacon over in the saucepan whislt making the pans clean themselves. "Dad! Tell James Surius to keep his owl away from Joey -" before he could complain any more, Albus Severus looked outside. Lily turned. A Barn owl stood there. Ginny went to the window and opened it, untieing the parcels from it's foot. "Albus, James, Lily, your letters have arrived." Ginny handed out the letters. Excited, Lily took hers. Dear Miss Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you ahve been acepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Uniform *''Three sets of plain work robes (black)'' *''One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear'' *''One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)'' *''One Winter Cloak (black, silver fastenings)'' Set Books *''Standard Book of Spells, Grade One'' *''A History of Magic'' *''Magical Theory'' *''A Begginers guide to Tranfiguration'' *''One Thousand Magical herbs and Fungi'' *''Magical Drafts and Potions'' *''Fantastic Beasts and where to find them'' *''The Dark Forces: A guide to Self-protection'' Other Equipment *''A wand'' *''A cauldron (pewter, standard sized 2)'' *''Set glass or crystal phials'' *''A telescope'' *''Set of Brass Scales'' Students may bring if they desire a cat or an owl, or toad or any other sutible animal PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS. "It's obvious where we have to get all of this." said Harry. "Diagon Alley." *** "Alright everyone. If you get lost, we'll meet outside Gringotts. And don't ''go down Knockturn Alley!" Ginny said to everyone. She and Harry disappeared into the crowds. Lily bought her books and equipment (including a very nice blue feathered quill) and went into Ollivanders. An old wizard was writing at the desk. "Hello?" she said uncertainly. He looked up, and smiled. "Ah. Another Potter." he turned and inspected some wands. "Try this one. Phoenix feather, 10 inches, Spruce." She took it and waved it. A chair's legs fell out from underneath it and burned. The wizard put it out. "No." he muttered. "How about Dragon Heart string, 12 inches, Pine?" she waved it. A shelf collapsed. "Absolutly not." he put the wand back in it's box. "Ah. Unicorn hair, 13 inches, Maple." Lily waved it. Mr Oliivander's quill floated into the air, twirled, and them gently fell down. "Perfect." he said. "That'll be Seven Galleons please." she paid Mr Oliivander and went into the shop. Inside, Owls hooted, bats flew around and Puffleskeins boucned in their cages. She wanted a cat. She tried to stroke a black one, but it hissed. Seven cats later, she came to a white female with one yellow and eye and one blue. She purred and rubbed against the wiring. Lily paid for the cat (which she had named Quince) and placed her into a wicker basket 'The Hogwart's Express' "Lily! Wake up!" Ginny shook her. "Get packing. We need to get to the Hogwart's express by Eleven!" Lily leapt out of bed. Albus and James were folding their robes and putting them into their trunks. Lily picked up her wand and lay it in her trunk. They rushed through breakfast and zoomed to King Cross Station. "This way!" Harry walked along with Ginny, Albus, James and Lily behind him. They stopped at the divide, and Albus and Harry went first. James went next. "Come on Lily." Ginny pushed her toward the divide. She ran, Ginny at her side with the trolley. They found themsleve at a train. "Go on you three! Have a lovely time!" Harry and Ginny waved as they boarded the train, and Lily went along the compartments.She went into the only empty one. She leaned out of the window and waved with everyone else. Harry suddenly ran toward her as the train began to move. "You nearly forgot Quince!" he handed her the wicker basket. She sat down and let Quince out. Quice curled up on the seat next to her, and Lily stroked her and watched the coutntryside go by. "Excuse me?" a ginger haired boy stood outside. "Can i come in? there's no where else." "Sure." Lily said. He sat down. The black cat that had hissed at her in Diagon Alley was in his arms, and it's emerald green eyes flashing at her. "I'm Hugo Weasley." he said. "I'm Lily Luna Potter." "Really? My mum and dad are his friends. Oh, this is Ravenwing by the way." he let the tom cat out of the basket. Ravenwing glared at her. "Can I come in? The others parts are full." a boy poked his head through the door with a Fwooper on his shoulder. "Come in!" Hugo beckoned him inside. "Nice Fwooper! What's his name?" "This is Citri. And it's a she, by the way. Citri means 'Citrus' in Latin. I'm Mitch Whitehart." "Anything off the trolley?" an old witch stood outsdie with a trolley loaded with food. "Yes please!" Lily, Mitch and Hugo bought some of everything and shared their food. With some Bertie Bott's every flavour beans, they dared each other with some strange looking ones. Lily tasted jam, lime, honey, caramel and unfortunatly sea water. Hugo got feathers, pumpkin, pastry, beetroot and salt. Mitch got butter, leaves, acorns, hazelnut mousse and pepper. 'The Sorting' "Firs' years this way!" Rebeus Hagrid, a giant man beckoned over all the first years and they sailed across the lake, gaping at the castle. Once inside, they went up the stairs to see a silver tabby cat sitting at the top. It changed shape. Everyone gasped as it turned into an old witch. She ignored their outstounded looks. "I am your head mistress, Professor Mcgonagall. the sorting of your groups will start now." she led them into the hall, which had four tables. Rose waved at Hugo and Albus and James waved at her. "Penny Parkinson!" Professor Mcgonagall called. A girl with a pug-like face sat onto the stool and Mcgonagall put the hat on her head. "Slytherin!" it boomed. Sol and Lovelle Lovegood went into Ravenclaw, Tejaswi Patil into Hufflepuff and Mitch and Hugo went into Griffindor. "Lily Luna Potter!" Lily sat onto the chair and Mcgonagall put the hat on her head. "Hmm... very clever... yet Ravenclaw dosen't suit you... there's curiosity and courage in there... it's fairly obvious where you'll go... Gryffindor!" Griffindor cheered as she sat down next to Hugo and Mitch. "Your attention please!" Mcgonagall sat down in the main chair at the Teacher's table. "The dark Forest is forbidden to all students, and Professor Longbottom requests once again that people are to stop hiding mandrake seedlings in other one's beds and in his office. As there are no other notcies, the feast may begin." Plates of food appeared. Lily helped herself to some roast potatoes and chicken. Nearly Headless Nick appeared, along wiht some other ghosts. The Bloody Baron zoomed over everyone's heads. Lily took all the parsely (which no one touched, so no one cared) and put it in a pouch, before pocketing it (Quince had a stomach upset, and parsely was good for rabbits, so it would probably be same for cats). Lily had treacle pudding for desert and after that, the prefects took them to the common room. Emma Gardens, Katie Pine, Bella Smith and Brook White shared Lily's dormitary. "Whose owl is that?" Brook pointed at the window. It was her mother and father's Snowy owl, Hedwig (They had gotten another Snowy Owl after Hedwig had died, and named it after her) A parcel was strapped to her leg. Lily opened the window. Hedwig landed on the bed. Lily sat down and took the parcel. She read the note: ''Dear Lily Luna, We thought you'd like this. It has a part of the whole family on it, and remember to look inside! Lots of Love, Ginny and Harry XXX Ps: Good Luck and do reply! She tore off the paper of the parcel. She held up a large, silver locket with a dark blue gem on the front and a long chain. She opened it. There was a moving picture on the right side of her family, including Perseus, Joey, Quince and herself. Also, inside the locket, there were tiny pieces of hair from everyone in her family. She closed the Locket. On the hoop (which attached the locket to the chain), two long feathers (one white, one brown) and two pieces of fur (one wiry and brown - the other soft and white) were secured on it with a pale blue ribbon. The feathers were one of Perseus's and Hedwig's, and the fur pieces were from Joey and Quince. she wrote a happy reply. Dear Mum and Dad, Thank-you. It's beautiful. I'm in Gryffindor. Lovely idea with the hair and feathers! It looks lovely. Love Lily Luna XXX She gave the letter to Hedwig and she flew away into the night. Quince curled up beside her and Lily closed her eyes. Lapidem "I know yer firs' years, but I want yer all to love this lesson." Hagrid strode them into the forest. Lily walked next to Brook, the silver locket hanging around her neck. The necklace was long enough so that the locket was on the middle of her chest, with the jewel shining in the sun. Suddenly Penny tripped Emma over. "Ha ha!" she laughed as Emma sat up, feeling around for her glasses, which had broken when Penny had trodden on it. Penny grabbed them and threw them. "Accio Glasses!" Lovelle Lovegood caught the glasses. "Oh no." she muttered. "Reparo!" Hugo pointed his wand at the glasses, and they repaired themselves. "10 points to Gryffindor, 10 points from Slytherin!" Hagrid had seen it all. he took them to a paddock. "Isn't she lovely? I would have shown yer Witherwings if he wasn't out for a fly about." Everyone stared. There was a gray winged horse in the middle, running at high speed. "Can anyone tell me what she is?" Hagrid asked. "Lily Luna!" "It's a Granian. They are one of the fastest horses in the world. The other kinds of winged horse are the Abraxen, which is an elephant sized palomino, the Aethonan, which is chestnut and native to Britain and Ireland and The rare Thestral is black with no flesh and can only be seen by those who have witnessed death." "15 points ter Gryffindor for such a detailed awnser! This Granian's name is Lapidem. What is the definition of Lapidum? Yes, Sol Lovegood?" "It means Stone in Latin." "Execellent - 10 points ter Ravenclaw. Who wants ter say hello?" no one went forward, eyeing the sharp hooves. Lily was brave, and went forward. "Alright then Lily Luna - Go pat her." Lily strecthed out her hand and went toward Lapidem. She turned her graceful head and sniffed her hand. Lily stroked her mane. She whinnied happily. "Well done Lily! You can ride her now!" This was more then she bargained for. Lily gulped and put her foot on the folded wing and swung her leg over. Hagrid slapped Lapidem on the rump. The winged filly reared and rushed toward the wall. Lily screamed. Lapidem's wings flapped and they sailed over the wall. Lapidem took her over to the castle. She circled a tower, where students gasped and rushed to the window to stare. Lapidem flew over to the lake, and along the surface. Lapidem's hoof dipped into the water and it sprayed over Lily's skin. Her heart was soaring like the Granian. Lily spread her arms and pure joy spread through her as the wind whipped through her hair. "Woo hoo! Yeah!" she whooped and her sound of joy echoed. Lapidem flapped her wings and they climbed into the air toward the trees. She glided into the paddock, and Halted. She climbed off Lapidem and patted her neck. The Griffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs cheered. The Slytherins looked disapointed. "Well done Lily - 20 points ter Gryffindor! Who wants ter go next?" Seeker of the Gryffindor team "Good afternoon Madam Hooch!" chirupped the class to the flying teacher. "First of all put your right hand over the broom and say up." "Up!" Lily said. the broomstick leapt into her hand. Hugo's flew off on it's own. "Accio Broomstick!" yelled Lily. It came back and Hugo caught it. "5 points to Gryffindor! Now mount them and hover for a moment." Lily accidently swung off her broom, and didn't notice her locket fall tot he floor. Jimmy's broom (with him on it) zoomed toward a tree. He fell, and landed face-down into the mud. He stumbled to his feet and over to Madam Hooch. "Mwy Ose is Bworken!" he covered his nose whilst the Slytherins screeched with laughter. Madam Hooch took Jimmy to the Hospital Wing, leaving them there. "Ooh, who's is this? Mine now!" Penny showed the locket off. "That's mine!" Lily pushed to the front. "Give it here!" "How about no?" Penny jumped onto her broom and rose into the air. Lily glared and leap onto her broomstick. She shot after her. "Give it here Parkinson!" "Fine." Penny threw it. Lily zoomed past and after the locket. It was going towards a window. She caught it easily. Madam Hooch had seen it all. But she had seen how she catched it so easily. Lily landed smoothly. "Lily Luna Potter! Follow me!" Madam Hooch called. "Uh-oh." she muttered. Penny sniggered. Lily put her locket on and followed Madam Hooch and she took her to Transfiguration. "Minerva! Can i borrow you for a moment?" Mcgonagall came out, a Harlequin Macaw sitting on her arm. "The new seeker of the Gryfinndor team is here!" said Madam Hooch. The Snitch Lily went to breakfast. She sat down next to Hugo and Mitch, who were tucking into their breakfasts. Lily poured some milk into her cup and propped the book on Quidditch against it, reading as she ate. Suddenly shadows appeared. "The mail's here!" Roxanne Weasely looked up. Citri the Fwooper landed on Mitch's shoulder, and held out a package. "Finally, mum sent me my wand... Alright, alright!" he gave Citri some toast and she flew out of the hall. "Think's she's an owl, that thing... hey, is that Hedwig?" Lily looked up. Hedwig dropped a long package in front of her and landed, hooting. "Thank-you." Lily gave Hedwig some bacon and the Snowy Owl flew away. She read the note: Dear Lily, I hope Hedwig got here quick in time for the match. The Granian ride sounded fun! '' ''I rode a Hippogriff in my third year - It's amazing how you did the same thing with Winged Horse! Anyway, I got This in my third year, but it works brilliant still. It was a gift from Surius, my deceased '' ''Godfather. It's such a shame 'you never met him. Your brother looks so like him... I spoke to Minerva Mcgonagall about this, and she agreed this will be 'good, as it's one of the fastest brooms'' in the world. '' Good luck! Love Harry XXX *** Harry had lended Lily his firebolt for Quidditch. Claudia Whitehart, the captain and keeper of Gryfinndor and Mitch's sister, strode toward the pitch with the team behind. Teddy Lupin, Dominique Weasely and Chelsea Anne were the chasers. James and a girl named Ellie May were the beaters. They mounted the brooms and flew onto the pitch. There was cheering from Gryfinndor and booing from Slytherin. "Sonorus! ''Welcome to the first Match of the season - Slytherin veresus Gryfinndor!" Rose's voice became loud and clear from the teacher stands. Madam Hooch placed down the box on the ground below them and opened it. She unleashed the Bludgers and the Snitch. Scorpious Malfoy's (the Slytherin Seeker) eyes were fixed on the Snitch, but he got distracted by the flury of players below as the chasers dived for the quaffle. "The game begins! Chelsea Anne grabs the quaffle...!" Rose yelled. Lily flew around above, looking for the Snitch. It was warm for late September. Lily dodged a bludge twice, but Scorpious got one to the foot. He continued to play dispite it being twisted awkwardly. ''He dosen't look as bad a sport as Harrry tells me his father is. ''Suddenly there was a glint of gold. She spotted the Snitch fluttering by the Ravenclaw stands. She dived after it. Scorpious saw her go and chased after her. The snitch went down. she went after it and pulled up as she neared the ground. Then she lost it. "Another 10 points to Slytherin!" yelled Rose. They were 20 below Slytherin. It was beggining to rain now. she blinked water out of her eyes. ''Well this is brilliant. ''Lily struggled to see through the dark rain. Suddenly it flew past. She lunged after it. Scorpious spotted her - but too late. She had caught it. "Lily Luna Potter has caught the Snitch! Gryfinndor wins!" There was wild screaming and stamping from Gryfinndor. Slytherin's moans of dismay could be herard over the thunder. 'Azkaban breakout ''' "You won't believe this!" Hugo threw The Daily Prophet ''on the table. ''ONE OF THE WORST WIZARDS TO BREAK OUT EVER Feared wizard, Kane Riddle, (related to Voldemort) Escaped from 'Azkaban last night. Corneilus Fudge, head of the M.O.M is doing all he can to get Riddle back behind bars.'"We are sending out Dementors to try and capture Kane, but they are so far unsuccessful." he confesses he feels as helpless as '"a sage plant in path of a furious'' knarl". A pub was blown apart after the barman dropped Kane's firewhisky (as ordered by Riddle) whilst trembling with fright. The M.O.M advises people to keep away from him at all costs and let the dementors do the work. However, if you manage to trap him without his wand on him, you will be awarded 4500 galleons. "I don't believe it!" gasped Roxanne Weasely. Alfie had dropped his pumpkin juice off the table. Still staring at the newspaper, he drew his wand. ''"Repairo." ''He muttered at the glass. "Kane's nearly as bad as Voldemort himself in temper and power." said Dominque to Scarlet Jent. "If Kane ever got here -" Lucy Weasley began in a hushed voice. "Which will not happen!" Mcgonagall walked past. "I know not one reason why he would come to Hogwarts. Now please finish your dinner!" Lily put a bat shaped cookie on her plate, along wiht some mint humbugs, a pumpkin pasty, a red apple, cauldron cake and some red liquorice wands. It was halloween, with dark sky above with pumpkins in the air. Rose was magically threading pumpkin seeds into a necklace with her wand. ''Thinking of dementors, what is my potrunus look like? '' ''Animagus'' Lily lay on the grass by the lake, drawing a picture of a phoenix. She corlored it golden and red. She murmured a spell on the paper with her wand, and the phoenix turned it's head to look at her. It beat it's wings proudly on the leafless- tree it was sitting on. I'd love to fly. ''she thought dreamily, watching Hagrid's hippogriff, Witherwings, flying high above. She thought about a bird she'd like to be. She didn't realise something spreading up her arm. She gasped. Dappled feathers were appearing, her arms were changing shape and her nose and mouth joined into a curved beak... Where Lily had been a moment ago, a pretty kestrel stood there. she extended her foot. Her toes had turned into sharp, black claws. Her tail was long and feathered. Bubbles were rising... She spread her wings and... flapped them. Nothing happened. She backed from the lake edge. She ran forward. She lifted off the ground. Pure joy spread through her as she climbed into the air. She saw a mouse below, and dived, grasping it in her claws. She kille dit quickly and tore off some flesh. It tasted delicous. She finished and flew up as high as she could until it was freezing. She folded her wings and plummeted downwards. She spread her wings just below she hit the surface, and dipped her talons into the lake. Suddenly, she saw Penny and her gang of friends going up to her bag. they were rummaging inside it. Furious, she turned and shot over. They looked up and stared at the approching kestrel. She transformed. They screamed and ran away, screeching in shock. "What was that about?" Hugo and Alfie came over, looking confused. "Watch this!" she concerntrated. They gasped as she turned into a kestrel. "You're an animagus!" Hugo looked astonished. "You need to tell your ma!" ''*** Dear Mum and Dad, You won't believe this! I was sitting by the lake today, drawing. I was watching Witherwings, and how he flew. I was wondering what it would be like... and then i changed into a kestrel! I'm not lying! It was so cool! Better then riding Lapidem or a broom anyday! '' ''Love, Lily She gave it to Hedwig, who flew out of sight. "What was it like?" asked Alfie eagerly. "Was it fun?" "Oh yeah! It was better then riding a broom or Lapidem!" she chatted with her friends in front of the fire, adding details to her moving phoenix. "You should have seen Penny's face when I changed! She screamed! It was so funny!" they talked until they were tired and went to bed. She glanced out of the window and longed to go outside and fly again. But she was too tired. She drew her curtains over the bed, and gazed at the ceiling of the bed, where she had stuck her phoenix. She watched it puff out it's chest and fly around the paper until the warm smell of her hanging herbs sent her into a warm, cosy sleep. ''Christmas'' Lily and Hugo played Wizard's chess. "Queen to D2." she said triumphantly. The queen drew her sword and smashed the black Bishop. Hugo bit his lip. Alfie came up to them, Citri perched on his shoulder and dragging his trunk. "Are you staying?" he asked. "No, I'm going home. Mum and Dad asked me." Hugo said. "It's nice there." "I'm going home as well. I'm going to be registered as an animagus!" Lily beamed. Hugo looked wistful. "I'd love to be an animagus." he sighed. "Well, I won." Lily chortled as Her knight checked his king. "I'm going to go pack." *** "You're really an animagus?" Albus and James stared. "Prove it!" she smiled. they gasped as a kestrel appeared. Then Lily reformed. "That's so cool!" James said excitedly. "We are nearly back, you lot." Rose peered through the door. "You'd better get ready." a few minutes later, Lily was striding from the train, Quince's wicker basket in her hand and trunk in the other, locket on her neck. "Bye!" she waved at Alfie and Hugo. Alfie disappeared and Hugo skipped toward a couple (she recognised as her uncle and aunt, Ron and Hermione Weasley) talking with Ginny and Harry. Trolleys ready from them each. She bundled her trunk onto it and placed Quince's cage on top. She hugged Ginny, who smiled. "Good term?" she smiled. "Yeah!" she said. "I'm a kestrel!" "We'll register you on Thursday." Harry said. He and Ginny looked proud and pleased, but then annoyed, as nce again Albus and James were arguing as soon as Perseus had seen Joey (Persues sqauked and battered the cage door) They walked into King's Cross Station, muggles curiously looking at Quince, Perseus and Joey ("Who brings cats, owls and ferrets into train stations?" she heard one them whisper to another). *** She awoke, feeling Quince's warm bulk on her feet. Then she realised. "Christmas!" she said to herself. Outside, it was snowing heavy and thick. Quince mewed and leapt off the bed when Lily sat up. "Come on Lily!" Albus stuck his head through the door, grinning. "Everyone else is downstairs!" She got up and went downstairs after him. "Merry Christmas everyone!" Harry and Ginny were sitting by the tree with James, who was tearing the paper off a box. Lily got a remembral - it went red. then she remembered. "Of course! Quince, come here!" she held a a small package. Quince bounded down the stairs, and spotted it. She was icthing to get at it, as it kept sqeaking ad rolling about. Lily had to unwrap it for her wih difficulty, as it kept writhng in her hands. Quince pounced onto the fluffy blue mouse, wicth would sqeauk, wag it's tail and skitter around the floor whenever it was touched. She got other presents; A snow globe (with a top like the great hall, with a white stag pawing the snow below, snow and stars falling down aroud it without being shook), some changing colour ink from Katie (each letter changed colour whenever you wrote), some chocolate frogs from Hugo, a knitted jumped from her grandmother (Mrs Weasley had made it crimson red with a kestrel on it) and a water-filled ball that shone brightly with a dolphin jumping in and out of the sea (a magic one, not one of them rubbish muggle things they kept on fridges). Citri stood on the window sill. "Citri!" Lily opened it. Ginny and Harry looked confused, and she explained that Alfie had a fwooper. To Lily, This bloody thing! When I tried to give it to Mum's owl she pushed it out of the way and refused to l let me give it to the thing! I had to give it to her - anyway, Here's a fancy quill from one of her tail feathers. '' ''Dad gets some galleons whenever she donates some feathers, fall out and grow all the time, them things, and '' ''he had some sickles and knuts left over, so he said I could have them - But I have enough in my vault, so here's '' ''some of them too. Have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! From Alfie Ps: Hugo's got some money and a quill too - saints above, this fwooper is moulting! Lily opened it, and a bright lime green fwooper quill rolled out. It was extremly bright and shiny. Some sickles, 4 galleons and some knuts tipped onto the floor. It would buy lots of sweets. Citri had gone, but a pile of feathers lay on the floor. ''Dinner'' "Come on you lot! Ron and Hermione have invited us round for Christmas Dinner." Harry poked his head through the door. Quince's head lifted and her eyes lit up. Lily had a feeling why she wanted to go. That cat was mooning around Ravenwing all term. ''Lily put a chocolate frog into her mouth, reading the ''Tom Marvelo Riddle ''card she had got. Or Voldemort, of course. ''Famous for being the most feared wizard ever, Tom Marvelo Riddle, or He who must not be named, was a wizard who lived for dark magic. Tom enjoyed torturing people, killing unpure bloods, and murdering innocent muggles and wizards and witchs alike. He was killed by Harry James Potter, when duelling. Tom's own ''Avada Kavada ''death curse backfired, killing him. Tom also found the Elder Wand, whose whereabouts are unknown even 20 years later. Her own father was fetaured in chocolate frog cards. Harry James Potter is famous for surviving The ''Avada Kavada Curse twice, along with winning the Triwizard Tournament, Saving the Philoso'pher's Stone, defeating a Basilisk, fighting off Hundreds of starving dementors and being a brilliant Quidditch Seeker for the Irish. He enjoys Quidditch and family outings. He won the Elder wand off Draco Malfoy, but refuses to reveal where the Elder Wand is. It is rumoured it is either lost or destroyed.'' "Come on Lily!" she heard Ginny's voice from downstairs. Lily stuffed the last of the chocolate frog into her mouth, pocketed the dolphin water ball and picked up Quince's basket. The Knight Bus was waiting outside. They boarded and Lily had to tie the wicker basket with Quince inside to the bed leg, as they were on the third floor, right by the stairs. Lily grabbed the Bed as the Bus rocketed away. Twice James was thrown at the window, and Ginny fell over. At last it skidded to a stop, and Harry fell face-down on the floor. "Come on." he said brightly as he could, picking up his glasses.